


[Podfic] where the angels kissed your skin

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, everything about the worth it boys is Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Adam has freckles and Steven and Andrew are obsessed with them.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] where the angels kissed your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where the angels kissed your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211087) by [halfwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze). 



> I thought AO3 locking my rpf would be good enough to keep it in fandom spaces, but the try guys just did an episode on fanfic and nothing is safe anymore. So, additional disclaimer. If you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

  


**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/where%20the%20angels%20kissed%20your%20skin.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [where the angels kissed your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211087)

 **Author:** [halfwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 8 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/where%20the%20angels%20kissed%20your%20skin.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/where%20the%20angels%20kissed%20your%20skin.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> taking my crown as the very first podfic in Worth It fandom and running with it. expect so many more because these boys are killing me and because the writers in this fandom are fab and are giving me so much to work with


End file.
